Stolen Heart
by Pigri
Summary: [AU] Dianna, jeune photographe, prend l'avion pour New-York dans lequel elle rencontre une hôtesse. Seulement, l'avion risque de ne jamais atterrir. Auront-elles le temps de s'aimer ?


**Hey, une amie m'a fortement conseillée de poster une petite histoire que j'ai écrite donc..je la poste. En espérant que cela vous plaise!**

_C'est la première fois que je poste et je n'ai aucune idée si cette histoire aura une suite, ou pas. (je l'ai écrite à la base pour un ami.) Faites le moi savoir si vous en voulez une dans vos reviews. _

**Enjoy!:3**

* * *

><p>« Je peux me mettre à côté de vous ? Je crois que quelqu'un a pris ma place. » Je détourne le regard de la piste, et dans mon champ de vision apparaît un homme.<p>

« Oui, oui bien sûr. » Je réponds rapidement et lui souris. Je déplace mon sac à main et le pose à mes pieds, il me remercie avec un petit sourire.

Je le questionne : « C'est votre premier vol ?

-Oui. Mais je vais devoir m'y faire, je suis commercial. » Ceci explique sa mallette et l'ordinateur qu'il pose sur sa tablette.

Je ne réponds pas et attache ma ceinture lorsque les hôtesses passent dans les rangs pour les consignes de sécurité.

Soudain, l'appareil avance, ses roues se mettent en mouvement, et nous voilà, moi et les 300 autres passagers, à glisser sur la piste, jusqu'à ce que l'avion prenne son envol : le moment le plus excitant.

Un sourire flotte sur mes lèvres. Je me tourne vers mon voisin, apparemment il n'a pas la même approche que moi de notre envol. Ses jointures sont blanches à force de serrer l'accoudoir. Je laisse échapper un gloussement, ses yeux se posent sur moi et ses sourcils se froncent.

Je retourne à la contemplation de la Terre par le hublot mais à peine 2 minutes après, le jeune homme à mes côtes me demande « Savez-vous si on a le droit d'utiliser nos laptops ?

-Hmm, ça dépend ce que vous faites avec. Si vous allez sur Internet c'est plutôt déconseillé, sinon je crois que c'est autorisé oui.

-Ah d'accord, merci.

-Vous pouvez-vous détacher vous savez ? » Il me regarde confus, et je lui montre sa ceinture et le voyant qui indique que le port de la ceinture n'est plus obligatoire. Son visage s'éclaire et il me sourit. Il retourne travailler sur son ordinateur.

Je l'observe. Je dirai qu'il n'a pas plus de 30 ans, pas moins de 25 non plus. Brun, je lui décèle un petit charme. Ses sourcils broussailleux froncés au dessus de ses yeux marrons lui donnent un air concentré, soucieux. Il a les lèvres fines, une barbe naissante. Il est le chic britannique incarné avec son parapluie à ses pieds, son costume taillé sur mesure et son nœud papillon. En conclusion, à mon goût.

« Vous allez rester longtemps comme ça à me regarder ? » Il ne quitte pas son ordinateur des yeux, mais je remarque son sourire en coin. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues et lui réponds : « Oh. Excusez-moi. » Je dirige mon regard une énième fois vers le hublot et admire le paysage qui s'étend à 600 pieds en dessous.

Je soupire et mets mes écouteurs branchés à mon iPod. Plus que 9h de vol.

Soudain, je sens une petite tape sur mon épaule. J'ouvre un œil, puis l'autre.

Je me rends compte que je me suis assoupie sur l'épaule de l'étranger assis à côté de moi. Il me sourit encore avec ces étoiles qui brillent dans ses yeux et ses dents parfaitement alignées. J'éteins mon iPod et enlève mes écouteurs.

« Les hôtesses sont passées pour le dîner, elles n'ont pas voulu vous réveiller alors je vous ai gardé votre plat. En revanche, je crains qu'il ne soit froid. » Je cligne des yeux afin d'assimiler les informations et hoche lentement la tête. D'où sort ce mec ?

Je prends la barquette en aluminium posée sur le siège à côté de moi et me lève. Je parie que c'est un hachis Parmentier à l'intérieur, comme à chaque fois. Quoi qu'une fois on a eu le droit à des lasagnes avec de la salade.

Je me dirige vers l'avant de l'appareil afin de trouver une hôtesse. Passée une porte, je me retrouve nez à nez avec l'une d'entre elle, une certaine Léa, si j'en crois l'étiquette sur sa poitrine, non pas que je regardais sa poitrine.

« Excusez-moi, est ce que ce serait possible de réchauffer mon plat ? Je-

-Oui, bien sûr. Vous étiez celle qui dormait non ? »

Je hoche la tête et lui sourit. Elle me rend mon sourire et me prend le plat des mains en me faisant signe de la suivre. Je lui emboîte le pas, et remarque, grâce à son uniforme d'hôtesse, ses formes. Inconsciemment, un sourire apparaît sur mon visage.

Je lève les yeux juste à temps lorsqu'elle ouvre une dernière porte et se tourne vers moi pour me laisser entrer et refermer la porte derrière moi. On se retrouve seules dans cette sorte de cuisine aménagée.

« Le micro-onde est juste ici, je vais vous montrer comment il marche. » Elle s'avance vers le dit micro-onde, et réchauffe mon plat.

Je la détaille des pieds, en remontant le long de ses jambes qui paraissent aussi douces que de la soie, en passant par ses hanches puis sa poitrine dont sa chemise ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination, jusqu'à son visage ,où l'on peut fixer sans ciller ses lèvres pulpeuses étirées en un sourire et enfin ses yeux bruns parfaitement maquillées surmontés de ses sourcils noirs. Sans oublier ses cheveux attachés en un chignon, que l'on peut aisément imaginer en une cascade tombant sur ses épaules lorsqu'ils sont détachés.

« Ça sera prêt dans peu de temps. » Elle avance dans ma direction, me regarde dans les yeux avec un sourire en coin. Je déglutis avec difficulté et hoche la tête sans même comprendre ce qu'elle vient de me dire.

Elle fait encore quelque pas dans ma direction, perchée sur ses talons de 12cm.

Mais, la porte s'ouvrit et un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres. Une autre hôtesse entre dans la pièce et chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille de Léa. Elles s'en vont me laissant seule avec le bruit du micro-onde, sans un regard.

5 minutes plus tard, je suis de retour à ma place en train de manger ce plat immonde.

« Au fait, on ne s'est toujours pas présenté, je m'appelle Darren. » Mon voisin se présente. J'avale ma bouchée et lui réponds :

-Oh oui, enchantée. Moi c'est Dianna.

-Alors dites-moi, d'où venez-vous ? » Je laisse mon dîner de côte et croise les jambes.

« Je viens de Paris, je rejoins une amie à New-York. Qu'en est-il de vous ? Je sais que vous y allez pour le travail, mais pour quoi précisément ?

-Vous êtes curieuse.

-Non, simplement intéressée. Il nous reste 8h de vol, autant apprendre à se connaître, non ? » Il rit d'un rire franc, et se passe la main dans ses cheveux si soigneusement coiffés. Il se racle la gorge et m'explique :

« Je vais à New-York rencontrer mon premier gros client. Je travaille pour une boîte d'informatique, nommée 'Pom'. Vous en avez déjà entendu parler ?

-Jamais, non.

-Bref, peu importe. Mon patron m'envoie pour leur faire signer le contrat qui se joue à quelques millions d'euros.

-Oh je vois. Quelques millions d'euros… » Il ne répond pas, je le vois regarder des photos sur son portable.

« Et sinon, vous n'êtes donc jamais allé à NY vu que c'est votre premier voyage en avion ?

-C'est exact. Vous aimez ça ? Le fait d'être suspendu à plusieurs kilomètres du sol dans les airs dans un avion de plusieurs tonnes ?

-Ça ne me dérange pas non. C'est le moyen le plus sûr au monde vous savez. Vous m'aviez l'air plutôt stressé lors du décollage. » Il perçoit mon ton moqueur et me dit :

« Oui. Légèrement. » Il me fait un clin d'œil et reprend : « Mais si l'on se crash, on a aucune chance de survie.

-Merci. C'est rassurant … »

Il me donne un petit coup d'épaule joueur. « Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur maintenant ? »

Je lève le regard vers lui et lui tire la langue. « Mature, Madame…

-Mademoiselle.

-Mademoiselle comment ?

-Agron, Dianna Agron.

-C'est joli, ça sonne bien..

-Puis-je en dire autant de votre nom ?

-Mr Criss Darren » Je lève les sourcils et fait une mine déçue. Sa bouche forme un o parfait, il pose une main là où est supposé être son cœur, et dans une attitude excessivement dramatique me dis :

« J'en suis très fière figurez-vous.

-Je n'en doute pas. J'aime bien, vraiment. Et ce Monsieur a-t-il une Madame ?

-Non.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé l'heureuse élue de votre cœur ? »

Il me sourit et baisse les yeux. Je regarde ses mains : aucun signe d'alliance. Je vois qu'il ne compte pas répondre à ma question alors je hausse les épaules. Il se lève, je le regarde et m'indique qu'il revient.

Je remets mes écouteurs.

A son retour, il me trouve endormie contre le hublot.

Je me réveille lorsque j'entends ce bip bip infernal. Je me rends compte que ce n'est pas ma musique mais l'avion qui émet ce bruit. Je clenche ma ceinture et prends la main de Darren. Je sais qu'il a peur, je le sens, ça se voit.

Il effectue des cercles sur le dos de ma main avec son pouce, et chuchote pour lui-même. J'ai l'impression qu'il prie. Je le rassure en lui expliquant que ce ne sont que des turbulences, ça ne devrait pas durer. Il hoche frénétiquement la tête et me remercie du regard. Je lui souris faiblement.

Je ne me sens pas bien, comme nauséeuse. Sauf que je ne peux pas me lever à cause des trous d'air. Je soupire, énervée.

Mais alors, j'aperçois ce chignon. Son chignon.

Je l'interpelle : « Léa ! » Elle se retourne et cherche du regard qui l'appelle. Elle me voit et sourit. Elle s'approche de nous : « Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Soudain, j'oublie ce que je voulais, et une toute autre idée me passe par la tête. J'ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sort.

Darren me regarde, interloqué. « Dianna ? » Je le regarde et secoue la tête. « Euh oui, pardon, est ce que je pourrais aller aux toilettes, je ne me sens pas très bien…

-Il y a des sachets devant vous, pour ce genre de situations.

-Oui, mais… » Je la regarde gênée, et j'entends Darren étouffer un rire discret.

« Mon plat est dedans en fait. Je pense que c'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça. Je ne suis jamais malade d'habitude.

-Ah, sûrement le micro-onde. Venez avec moi. » Je lâche la main de Darren et sens le regard de Léa qui va de lui à moi, puis de moi à lui.

Je la suis et elle m'ouvre la porte des toilettes, je m'y engouffre et m'assois à même le sol. Je m'accoude à la cuvette et mets ma tête entre mes mains. Je la sens s'accroupir derrière moi. Elle prend délicatement mes cheveux blonds dans ses mains afin qu'ils ne tombent pas devant mon visage et me demande si ça va.

« Mieux. Merci. » Je lui accorde un faible sourire et elle laisse ses doigts se promener dans mon cou sans se soucier des frissons qu'elle me donne.

« Ce ne sont pas que des turbulences pas vrai ?

-C'est ainsi donc pour ça que vous vous sentez mal ?

-Peut-être. En parti oui. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. » Je me retourne et fixe ses yeux chocolats. Mon regard glisse jusqu'à ses lèvres où un léger sourire s'est formé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait dire cela ?

-J'ai pris l'avion une dizaine de fois. Ça ne se passe pas comme ça en général. Et surtout, vous aviez l'air inquiet. Mais vous devriez avoir l'habitude des turbulences, je me trompe ? »

Elle ne me répond pas, se contente de me fixer. Elle ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion.

Je la supplie : « Répondez-moi… » Mais elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite et me regarde, les sourcils froncés.

« Ce ne sont que de simples turbulences. » Elle reprend son sourire professionnel. Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et une voix masculine se fait entendre : « Dianna ? Vous allez mieux ? »

Je réponds par la positive : « Je reviens bientôt. »

Je reporte mon regard sur Léa et voit l'incompréhension sur son visage, un sourcil levé.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Vous vous vouvoyez ?

-Vous tutoyez souvent les inconnus ?

-Vous.. Vous, hrm, ce n'est pas votre petit copain ? » J'explose de rire ce qui la fait sursauter et réponds : « Non ! On se connaît depuis à peine 3h.

-Oh. Je pensais. Vous vous teniez la main.

-Oui, Monsieur a le trac.

-Dit-elle, alors qu'elle a la nausée à cause du stress.

-Eh ! Ça n'a rien à voir. Moi c'est justifié. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, même si vous ne voulez pas me l'avouer.

-Qu'est-ce que cela changerait si je vous le disais ? Dans tous les cas, on n'en sort pas vivant. Ne vaut-il mieux pas ne pas le savoir ? »

J'écarquille les yeux, j'ouvre grand la bouche et commence à sentir que l'air me manque. Léa me prend les mains et effectue des petites caresses afin de me calmer.

« Mais… mais ! Il y a cinq minutes, vous m'aviez dit que tout allait bien !

-Eh, calmez-vous. Respirez. Détendez-vous.

-Je suis très calme ! »

Elle me sourit d'un air 'bien sûr' et pose sa main sur ma joue. Instantanément, je me relaxe, ferme les yeux et respire profondément.

Je sens ma tête basculer en avant et se poser sur son épaule. Elle me chuchote des mots apaisants, des phrases qui me rassurent.

« Parle-moi de toi.

-On se tutoie maintenant ?

-Oui. » Je relève la tête et lui souris. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres sèches et vois qu'elle a suivi le mouvement du regard.

« Bien, dans ce cas, que veux-tu savoir ?

-Que fais-tu dans la vie ?

-Je suis photographe. Je compte bien me faire un nom dans le milieu. D'ailleurs, je pense que vous feriez une parfaite mannequin.

-Je vois, c'est pour ça que vous me regardiez dans la cuisine tout à l'heure ?

-Euh… Oui, en partie.

-En partie ? »

Sa main ne se trouve plus sur ma joue, mais sur mon genou.

« Oui… L'autre partie, c'était pour le plaisir des yeux. »

Je la vois rougir malgré son teint légèrement bronzé. Elle se mord la lèvre, gênée.

« Je suis flattée. »

Je lui souris mais me renfrogne et dis d'un air faussement outrée : « -Tu ne vas pas me rendre le compliment ?

-Je pensais que tu le savais déjà. »

Elle me dit ça d'un air si naturel, que je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Alors je fais la chose qui me semble la plus censée, je l'embrasse.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilaaaaaaaaa, j'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à lire.<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à partager toutes vos impressions dans vos reviews, faites-moi signe si vous voulez une suite, tout ça tout ça. Si je dois continuer ou arrêter le massacre de suite..!**


End file.
